


Birthday Daughter

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Total Drama, WordGirl
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eileen moves with her parents, Sam and Dakota, and they have to protect her in their new home because of a dangerous outcome where they live, however not only is Eileen spoiled and mutated, but her parents are hiding a secret about their deep and dark origins as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Daughter

"Mommy, Daddy, why did we have to move?" a young voice called from inside a new house which was just sold to a couple and their daughter as they moved into a place called Fair City.

"Because, sweetie, sometimes we have to explore new places, make new friends and start new goals in our lives," the platinum blonde haired woman with green eyes in pink told her daughter. "Maybe you'll be happier here than our old town."

"Your mother's right, Eileen, we can't stay home forever, someday you'll move with your family," her father told her, his dark red furry like face glowing to his wife and daughter. "Why don't you go outside and try to make some new friends?"

The girl, Eileen, sighed. She had long puffy red hair with a big blue hair bow, a blue and pink fluffy dress. She was 10-years-old, but she looked like she was an over-sized kindergartner due to her wardrobe. 

"Okay, Daddy..." Eileen sounded like she really didn't want to.

"It'll be alright, my dear," her mother gave her a kitten necklace to wear. "This'll make it up to you. Happy Birthday."

Eileen beamed at the charm and happily wore it, then looked into a new mirror. "Oh, Mommy, I wuv it! Thank you!" She hugged her mother's legs. "This is the best biwthday evah!"

"Oh, wouldn't it be nice if every day could be your birthday?" Eileen's mother smiled softly.

"Evewy day is my biwthday?" Eileen misunderstood that. "Hooway! I'm the wuckiest kid evah! I can't wait to teww my new fwends!" She ran out the door to go to the park where there would no doubt be kids her age over or under there.

"No, wait, Eileen, everyday isn't your birthday, it's--" Eileen's mother called, then sighed. "Too late... She's gone..."

"Oh, dear, let her have her moment," the man put an arm around his wife. "At least she's in a better mood now."

"Yeah, you're right, Sam," the woman smiled to her husband. "Whatya say we surpirse Eileen with her new room and some cake for dinner?"

"That sounds great!" the man, Sam, smiled fondly to his wife. "Besides, you don't think she'll really believe every day is her birthday, do you?" 

The woman known as Dakota Milton-Doud shrugged, then went with her husband. "Let's get started." 

"Right behind ya." Sam went with her.


End file.
